1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simple, inexpensive, and easily fabricated device for removing a fish hook located anywhere in a fish""s lip, jaw, mouth or throat without removing the fish from the water or handling it in any way. When the hook is dressed as an artificial fly, the dressing is unharmed.
2. State of the Art
Excellent summaries of the state of the art can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,865 columns 1 and 2, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,403 columns 1 and 2. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,865, the prior art mentioned focuses on the disadvantages of the xe2x80x9cclamping typexe2x80x9d device such as forceps and pliers:
Forceps and pliers can damage the fly, especially if the fly is very small.
These devices are cumbersome to use.
The fish must be grasped when a clamping type device is used to remove a hook. Improper handling of the fish at this time greatly reduces the chance that the fish will survive.
The disadvantages of the xe2x80x9cKetchum Releasexe2x80x9d device described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,865 are:
A single xe2x80x9cKetchum Releasexe2x80x9d device cannot handle the range of fly sizes normally used by fly fishermen. Originally, three sizes were marketed as xe2x80x9cMidge,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cStandard,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cBig Bug.xe2x80x9d The Orvis 2002 catalog shows two sizes, Small (hooks 10-18) and Large (hooks 10+) without defining 10+. The Ketchum Release device is also expensive to make.
Other drawbacks are mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,403:
An effort must be maintained to prevent the line from escaping the tubular portion of the device.
The device is awkward to use because it is ergonomically unsound.
Because the tubular section is at an angle to the handle, it sometimes cannot be inserted into the fish""s mouth properly; the handle hits the fish""s nose or jaw.
Engaging the bend of the hook is made difficult because the fisherman must concentrate on keeping the line away from the tube""s slit.
The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,403 is expensive to make. Two different designs are required: one for xe2x80x9csmallxe2x80x9d fish and one for xe2x80x9clargerxe2x80x9d fish. The terms xe2x80x9csmallxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9clargerxe2x80x9d are not defined.
The principle objective of the present invention is to provide a simple device for removing a fish hook located anywhere in a fish""s lips, jaw, mouth or throat without removing the fish from the water or handling the fish in any way. This in turn makes it easy for the fisherman to practice xe2x80x9cCatch and Release.xe2x80x9d
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that eliminates the possibility of rehooking the fish at the instant the fish is released.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that eliminates damage to the dressing when the hook being removed is dressed as an artificial fly.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a single device that is effective in removing the entire range of fly sizes (size 28 through size 1) normally used by fly fishermen.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that prevents the line or leader from exiting the device during the release process.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device that is so simple to use that it works well even in the dark.